parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Princess Detective part 15 - Jasmine and Cruella's Confrontation
(The camera fades out and back in as we reach the drain grate by Cruella’s hideout. Jasmine lifts up the grate to discover what she has been looking for.) *Jasmine: Ah-ha, Mulan! We found it! Cruella’s secret lair! (She climbs out and holds the grate open for Mulan.) And it's filthier than I imagined. (They slowly creep over to the entrance, and notice Zephyr curled up in the cage, apparently asleep, with his back to them.) *Jasmine: (from o.c.) Mulan...the cage! (They carefully sneak over to the cage. Jasmine jumps on the top of the cage and begins to pull at the roof.) *Jasmine: (grunting) It's stuck! (Mulan whispers to Zephyr as she knocks on the door.) *Mulan: Annie? (Harley as it turns out, was dressed in Zephyr's coat, hat, and scarf with a pair of orange-and-red sneakers and a blonde wig. She turns to them, with a sinister smile as she makes a kissy face.) *Villainesses: Surprise!! *Mulan: What?!?! (Jasmine drops to the ground, startled, as a large banner that reads "Welcome Princess Jasmine" unfurls from the ceiling. Balloons are released and confetti flies as the villainesses clap and cheer mockingly for our heroes. Cruella stands at the doorway, applauding.) *Cruella: Bravo! Bravo! A marvelous performance. (Cruella chuckles as she moves to Jasmine, who is glaring at her archenemy with hatred. The woman pulls out her pocket watch.) *Cruella: Though frankly, I expected you fifteen minutes earlier. (mockingly) Trouble with making wishes, old girl? (The Villainesses snicker as Jasmine stiffens at the insult. She recovers, and takes on an almost friendly tone.) *Jasmine: Cruella...no one can have a higher opinion of you than I have. (no longer friendly) And I think you're a slimy, contemptible Devil Woman! (The Villainesses gasp in horror, and Cruella calmly shuts her pocket watch and puts it away. He chuckles.) *Cruella: Oh, by the way, Jasmine, I just love your disguise. (She rips off Jasmine’s eyepatch and her thugs laugh as Cruella inspects her hat.) Really, one would hardly recognize you. The greatest... (She nudges Jasmine and starts to laugh.) ...Princess... (Now leaning over her...) ...in all humankind! (Cruella laughs even harder as she walks away. Jasmine is seething.) *Jasmine: Cruella, so help me... I'll see you behind bars yet! *Cruella: (gets in the Princess’ face) You fool! Isn't it clear to you? (Cruella lifts Jasmine by her collar and shakes her with one hand to demonstrate herbpower.) The superior mind has triumphed! ('’She then drops Jasmine.) I've won! (''Cruella laughs evilly as Harley and the rest of the Villainesses join in. Jasmine steels herself against the jeering and pointing, but after a few moments, slumps, defeated and broken.) (Mulan stares at her friend in concern, but doesn't know how to help her. Jasmine hangs her head as the cruel laughter continues. Cruella is clutching at her sides in glee.) *Cruella: Oh I love it! I love it! (laughing) Oh I love it, I love it, I love it! Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:Cruel Scenes Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Scenes Category:Sad Scenes